Amazing Spider-Man Family Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Flash Thompson * Liz Allan Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * Officer Heidi * Sarah Locations: * TV Station * Manhattan ** Items: * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters | StoryTitle2 = The Final Chapter! | Writer2_1 = Karl Kesel | Penciler2_1 = Ramon Bachs | Inker2_1 = Ramon Bachs | Colourist2_1 = Javier Mena Guerrero | Letterer2_1 = Jared K. Fletcher | Editor2_1 = Stephen Wacker | Editor2_2 = Thomas Brennan | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * * * * * Other Characters: * ; * * * Locations: * Items: * Serpent Crown | StoryTitle3 = Family Ties! | Writer3_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler3_1 = Ron Frenz | Inker3_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist3_1 = Rob Ro | Letterer3_1 = Nate Piekos | Editor3_1 = Molly Lazer | Editor3_2 = Tom Brennan | Editor3_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Martha Connors * Billy Connors Adversaries: * Lizard (Doc Curt Connors) Other Characters: * * Aunt Anna (Anna May Watson) Locations: * reality ** ** ** ** Items: * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters | StoryTitle4 = Aunt May, Agent of F.E.A.S.T. in Birthday Girl | Writer4_1 = Keith Champagne | Penciler4_1 = Shawn Moll | Inker4_1 = Keith Champagne | Colourist4_1 = Rob Ro | Letterer4_1 = Jared K. Fletcher | Editor4_1 = Tom Brennan | Editor4_2 = Stephen Wacker | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Samantha "Sammie" Charles * Kenneth Charles * Other Characters: * Horace * Mr. Negative (Martin Li) * Mr. Egg * Kyle * Juanita * Roommate Vincent Locations: * F.E.A.S.T. * Egg's one stop * Juanita's Items: * Pepper spray Vehicles: * Taxi | StoryTitle5 = Venom | ReprintOf5 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 300 | Writer5_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler5_1 = Todd McFarlane | Inker5_1 = Bob McLeod | Colourist5_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer5_1 = Rick Parker | Editor5_1 = Jim Salicrup | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * * A Young Patrolman * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** Our Lady of Saints Church *** ** ** *** **** Items: * * The Black Costume (Not the Symbiote) * Sonic Blaster * Vehicles: * None | Solicit = Heads'up, Web-Slingers! Not getting nearly enough bang for your Brand New Buck with Thrice Monthly Spider-Man? Well, get ready to have your Spider-Senses overloaded with the Brand New Amazing Spider-Man Family! Check in here for slices of life from Spidey and the rest of the Brand New Day Cast. We all know Spider-Man’s origin – but what happened the day after Uncle Ben died? Find out as J.M. De Matteis and Spanish Sensation Alex Cal bring you Spider-Man: 48 Hours! Also, the Amazing Spider-Girl team of Tom DeFalco, Ron Frenz and Sal Buscema show us life before MayDay became Spider-Girl with Mr. and Mrs. Spider-Man! Also, check out Aunt May, Agent of F.E.A.S.T. and a flashback to the birth of Spidey’s New Ways To Die nemesis, VENOM! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}